


ÀnimsRafinha

by hpdm4ever, MessiFangirl (hpdm4ever)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Brazil National Team, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FC Barcelona, Football | Soccer, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/hpdm4ever, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpdm4ever/pseuds/MessiFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rafinha wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating through his shirt, his heart pounding and knee *screaming*. He aches, desperately aches, the pain medication having worn off way too soon. He covers his eyes and tries to hold back a sob, biting his lip as it all becomes too much. A whimper escapes though, and the warm bodies on either side of him are suddenly awake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ÀnimsRafinha

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt so bad for him... Had to write this to give him some comfort. 
> 
> Just a drabble.

Rafinha wakes up in the middle of the night, sweating through his shirt, his heart pounding and knee *screaming*. He aches, desperately aches, the pain medication having worn off way too soon. He covers his eyes and tries to hold back a sob, biting his lip as it all becomes too much. A whimper escapes though, and the warm bodies on either side of him are suddenly awake.

The bed jolts slightly, as someone from the adjoining bed sits down, and then, after a whispered discussion, it jolts again as someone leaves. And Rafinha doesn't know or care who, letting out another whine as the pain shoots through his knee. He gasps, trying to reach for it, but then he's surrounded. Someone's hands are rubbing his thigh soothingly, trying to keep him still, while another person leans over his head and pries his fingers away.

"Hey there, little brother," Dani whispers, hovering over Rafinha's face and holding his hand. "It's okay, just a minute and you can go back to sleep, hmm?" His big hand cards through Rafinha's sweaty hair before resting on his forehead. 

It's deliriously cool and Rafinha arches up without meaning to as Dani wipes the sweat from his brow and flushed cheeks. "Dani," Rafinha moans, throat dry, trying to escape the pain. He shuts his eyes again, sucking in a breath, yanking his hand free and clenching it into a fist at his side. "Dani," he repeats, gritting his teeth, stomach starting to cramp. "Please, Dani!"

And then hands are pulling him up, and he catches a glimpse of Douglas, looking worried, down bracing the pillows on either side of his knee while Dani and Adriano help prop him up. "Alright, now, here we go," Dani murmurs, arm around Rafinha's back, supporting him. Adriano does the same on the other side, holding up Rafinha's weight with ease. "Quickly, Ney," Dani says quietly, and Rafinha, breathing heavily, blinks at Dani confused until he sees Neymar's face in the darkness.

Neymar comes closer, shirtless and mussed with sleep. Hands full, he climbs on to the bed, carefully avoiding the side where Douglas is hunched over and guarding Rafinha's knee. He half straddles Dani and then Rafinha's good leg, holding a pill up to Rafinha's lips with a glass of water close behind. He doesn't say anything, helping Rafinha take first one pill, and then another. And it's only when Rafinha's swallowed both that Neymar smiles gently at him.

Rafinha tries to smile back, but can't, feeling tears in his eyes as his stomach continues churning. "More," he slurs out, tongue feeling thick in his mouth, reaching out for the glass. His hand trembles, but Neymar's fingers settle over his, holding the cup steady and helping him take a few more sips of the cool water. When he's had enough, he pulls back, hand dropping weakly to fist in Dani's shirt.

He wants to ask why, why him, why now? Why when things were just starting to come together for him, both at Barça and with Brazil? God, Brazil... "Brazil, Dani," he chokes out, pulling at his shirt, head lolling back against Adriano, bile rising in his throat.

Dani sighs, hugging Rafinha tightly, but it's Neymar who speaks. "Brazil will still be there," Neymar says, handing off the glass to Douglas behind them. Rafinha opens his mouth to argue that this was his chance, maybe his only chance, and Neymar reaches out to cup his face. He presses their foreheads together. "They were for me, and they will be for you." His voice breaks a little.

Dani nudges Rafinha. "Listen to your captain, hmm?" He nuzzles Rafinha's hair. "He's not always wise," he says, ignoring Neymar's faint protests, "but this time, he's not wrong." He kisses Rafinha's head, hand settling on his nape.

Rafinha feels the knot in his chest lessen, loosening his hold on Dani. He doesn't answer them, keeping his forehead pressed against Neymar's, feeling Neymar's warm breath against his face. He's calming now, his medication probably kicking in, making him feel all floaty. "I'm tired," he eventually says, whispering the words to Neymar. 

There's another discussion over his head that he doesn't really catch, focused on the feeling of Neymar's skin against his. Then Neymar's pulling back, movements slow and gentle, stripping off Rafinha's damp shirt and tossing it somewhere away from the bed. Rafinha shivers, trying to turn into Dani and Adriano's warmth, but hands quickly manhandle him into a new shirt.

"Ready?" Douglas asks from the middle of the bed, and Rafinha frowns at him, having missed the question. But Neymar nods in front of him, starting to shift to the side. And then Rafinha's world tilts as all of them maneuver him until he's on his back again. He cranes his neck to look down at his knee, not feeling anything, but Douglas is still there, looking back at him reassuringly.

There's a bit of reshuffling then, as Adriano leans over and kisses a cheek, followed by Douglas who does the same. The both of them return to their bed while Neymar takes Adriano's place at Rafinha's side, curling around him. Dani mirrors his position on the other side, hand resting over Rafinha's heart. 

Rafinha sighs, eyes drifting shut. His last thought is of Thiago. His heart twinges, wishing he was here. But, right now, in this moment, being surrounded by his family? 

The pain is not so great.

#ÀnimsRafinha


End file.
